Winner Takes All
by athenanoctea
Summary: The evidence was quite overwhelming and the verdict - no more parties.


Title: Winner Takes All

Author: carpenyx

Date: 2/14/2009

Rating: NC-17

Genre: PWP, Smut

Spoilers: None; takes place pre-miniseries

Summary: The evidence was quite overwhelming and the verdict - no more parties.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: Written for inlovewithnight's One Night Stand Challenge on Livejournal.

**Winner Takes All**

The storm was over, the still waters betraying no sign of turbulence, but the aftermath was a different story. The evidence was quite overwhelming and the verdict - no more parties.

The stench of ambrosia, cigar smoke, and sweat mingled into a foul odor that Boomer worried she would never be rid of. In one swift scoop of her arm, she cleared the kitchen counter top of littered cups, bottles, and trash. As she continued picking up garbage, she looked over towards her helper. "Thanks for this," she said as she gestured to the mess.

Helo winked and said, "It was partly my idea. This is the least I can do."

"I don't know how I let you talk me into throwing a party. I usually don't let more than one person in here at a time. Let alone close to a hundred!" Boomer knotted the trash bag closed and threw it in the ever-growing pile of garbage.

"That's what happens when you invite Starbuck and her entourage," he pointed out.

"I won't make that mistake again," she chuckled. The reek was getting to her. She hadn't noticed it amidst the commotion of the party and her own intoxicated state, but now it nearly overwhelmed her. Boomer walked over to the dining area; shot glasses and bottles were strewn across on the table. She eyed the shots, then the bottles. "What do you say? We could take a little break."

"I'm game," he said as he walked over. She had filled the shooters with the liquor. "We could make this a little more interesting…"

"Oh?" Boomer looked at him and cocked a brow as she handed him the glass.

Helo nodded as he downed the offered ale and then took two empty shots glasses and placed one in front of each of them. "You take a cubit, aim, and shoot. If you miss, you drink. If you hit your mark, I drink." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of cubits and handed one to Boomer.

"Easy enough," she said.

"Maybe to start but once you get a few drinks in you, it's not so easy." Helo smirked.

"That's only if I miss."

"Or if I kick your ass." He shrugged a little.

Boomer rolled her eyes.

Helo was the first to go and he missed. Boomer had let out a laugh. "Frak you," he said but still had a big grin on his face. He picked up his shot glass and gulped down the burning liquid. He scrunched up his face at the taste. "That shit's horrible."

"You'll start to love it soon enough," she taunted as she aimed her cubit and threw it towards the target. The coin hit its mark. Boomer grinned, triumphantly.

Helo grunted as he downed another shot.

The game continued, Boomer was starting to waver on her aim, and her luck was running out. The taste of the alcohol was becoming easier to tolerate as she drank her fifth shot, in a row. "I'm beginning to think you played me," she accused. He had missed a lot in the beginning but then he started getting each shot without missing a step.

His smile widened. "I don't divulge my secrets."

"You motherfrakker." Boomer chuckled.

"Here," he said as he circled around the table and stood behind her. He took her hand into his and with squinted eyes, focused on the target. She tensed a little unsure of what he was doing. He lifted her hand, stretched out her arm, and used his hand to guide her waist into position. "Just like this. Take your time, evaluate the distance, and have confidence that you'll make the shot."

Boomer swallowed, trying her best to ignore the close proximity of his hands and body to hers. "That easy, huh?" She bit her lip and did as he instructed; she missed.

"Just as bad as your piloting skills, rookie," he teased.

Boomer's mouth dropped open a little as she spun around to face him. "Shut the frak up. I'm a damn good pilot."

Helo chuckled and pulled her into a friendly, warm squeeze. "You are a damn good pilot Boomer but you are a little rough on your landings."

She growled under her breath but did not resist the hold he had on her. It felt warm. The embrace lasted much longer than it should have and she was losing herself in the moment of closeness. She wasn't expecting this but the need of human contact strengthened her want. Her hand roamed lower down his sides of his hips, feeling the firmness of his muscles under his tanks.

"What are you doing?" he questioned but made no effort to release her. The feel of her hands through the thin cotton material sent chills up his spine causing the hair on the back of his neck to prickle.

"Nothing," she breathed.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." He hooked his arm around the small of her back, pulling her tight.

"What're you doing?" she asked cheekily.

"Nothing." His grin widened.

She slid down past his hip, to the top of his fatigues, and wriggled her fingers in between the fabric and the skin of his stomach. She hadn't remembered the last time she felt this bold. Boomer undid his pants and lifted her hand, locking her eyes on his.

"Adventurous tonight, aren't we?" he prodded.

"Maybe just a little." She turned her hand—causing them to separate some—moving dangerously close to his manhood.

He inhaled sharply at the sudden sensation of her fingers against him. Helo didn't take his eyes from her. "Could be more adventurous… if you wanted," he exhaled.

"Yeah?" she said with a hint of impishness in her voice.

Helo nodded.

Her smile widened as his head rolled back when her hand cupped the hardness between his legs.

His eyes closed and he let out a throaty groan, and then gasped. Panting, he clutched his hands to her bottom, drawing her to him, and crushed his mouth to hers.

Removing her hand, she let him force her down to the hard, cold surface of the floor.

In frenzied haste, they pushed, yanked, and ripped at each other's clothes until the feeble obstacles were gone.

She groaned under the pressure of his weight, her muscles tensing. The heat between them grew as their bodies pushed together.

"A lot more adventurous," he muttered against her mouth. Helo felt the heat between her legs, arousing him further as he pressed his hardness against her abdomen, kissing her feverously.

Boomer trembled and shut her eyes, the anticipation of what was to come next intensifying her desire. It hadn't crossed her mind before now what the implications of sleeping with one of her best friends would be but she couldn't stop; she was itching for a much needed release. She spread her legs, granting him entry to the warmth between her thighs.

Helo trailed kisses along her jaw line to her neck, and then down to her breasts. He raked his teeth over her erect nipple. She responded by arching her back, giving him better access to her breasts. He accepted her offer and took it into his mouth, savoring the faint salty flavor of her skin. The sound of her moans caused his skin to prickle with goose bumps and he responded by bringing his lips back to hers.

Their mouths met.

Boomer spread her thighs a part a little more. "Make sure to hit your mark," she joked.

Helo couldn't help but laugh heartily. "I think I can handle it," he said as he bit her lip lightly. He maneuvered his waist, positioning his cock between her legs, teasing her opening.

She groaned as he slid into her. Urging him on, she grinded her hips in an upward movement.

He moved in rhythm with her, venturing further with each driving push. Matching each other, their bodies moved in force. The slight scent of sweat drifted from their flesh as the friction intensified.

"Helo," she gasped.

He shuddered as he plunged deeper into her. Each thrust grew faster, stronger, and more fervent.

Boomer shivered, her body quaking as her climax flooded over her. "Frak." She twisted beneath his weight; her back curved upwards, shoving him further into her, and causing him to tighten and find his own release.

Helo collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. "Frak," he grunted, completely spent.

Her chest heaved with each breath of air into her lungs.

"I think I won that round," he said with a smirk.

"You totally played me," Boomer laughed. "Or maybe I played you?"


End file.
